Emerald Rayquaza High
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: May is new in school, sharing a room with yours truly Emily, Misty and Dawn. Meeting Drew, Danny, Ash and Paul what will happen? Will love bloom? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Authorshipping I made up,me or Emily with an OC.
1. May arrives to school!

**Me: Weepsers!! SUGAR RULES!!!****ER: HAd too much candy?****Jenny: Yepsers. ****ER: sad. ****JEnny: I know... well new story today!****ER: well...** May looked up upon her new boarding school, the huge red building seemed to gleam in the sun. The canadian fllag flapped porudly in the wind. May sighed, she parked her bike, tied it up, locked it and set off in to the school.   
She opened the heavy door wearily, glancing around she stepped in. She was early, there was hardly any children around. She looked to her right and saw a lady sitting in the desk. She had curly brown hair and was in a white blouse and light green wool jacket. May couldn't see the rest of her because she was sitting down. May wated to get to class but she didn't know where class was. Behind her the door opened, May jumped, she turned to see a young girl around her age coming in. She had red hair tied into a pig tail, A black long sleeve and jeans. "Erm, Hi? Are you new round here?" she asked. May nodded nervously. " Ok! I'll take you to the office, we'll see what room you have, By the way My names Misty." Misty grinned. May smiled gratefully.   
Misty took May to the office where the lady looked up and smiled warmly, " Why, Hello, What can I do for you?" She asked kindly. " Shes new around here Ms.Kristen, can you tell her what room shes in?" Misty asked politely. Ms. Kristen grinned and began typing on her computer. " Whats your name dear?" Ms.Kristen asked. " M-M-May Maple miss." May said nervously. " Okay... Your in room 167, along with 3 other girls. Misty, can you escort her there please?" Ms. Kristen said. " Great! That's Dawns and Emily's room! (A/n: Emily is me! The authoress.) " Misty cried happily. May grinned, at least that was good news. Miss Kristen handed May a blue card, " Here, use this to enter anywhere for free, and use this to pay for anyhthing in school propety and note that the school has a Huge mall etc." she smiled.

May retrived the card and grinned Misty took May outside, The two went into another building, this building was the biggest of them all, It was still the same red building just about 10 times the size. Misty took May inside the building, on the ground floor was the cafeteria in one room,One empty space with a mall statiion for the guard, " Quick, show your pass. "Misyt whispered. May fumbled and showed her pass, Misty just raised her pass that was tied around her neck. It used to be a pendant but some how it was the same pass now. " Ahh..A new student i see, Here. Clip this on your card and take this chain to tie round your neck. Easy keeping." The guard smiled. May nodded and did as she was told.Instantly, the card turned into the pendant of a sapphire. " THank you" May mumbled. " Come on." Misty said.b They entered an elavator, it took them up to floor 5. "165..166..there! 167." Mistyr muttured. She swiped her card in front of the sensor. There was a soft click and the door opened automacticlly. (A/n: Man! IT's high tech!) Misty stepped in. May glanced in nervously and walked in slowly. " Hi Mist! Whose that?" A girl with light brown hair with dark highlights asked. " Oh, Shes new. Her names May." Misty said. "Hi May!" the girl greeted cheerfully. May grinned hastilly. " Why not put your stuff in your room?"A girl with midnight hair suggested. " Good idea Dawn. Oh I forgot! May, You know my names but shes, Dawn and shes Emily." Misty introduced.May nodded, " Erm.. Where's my room?" May asked softly. " Oh right! The first door." Emily answered. May nodded and swiped her card as she went in. May's room was quite large. With a king size bed and a HUGE walk in closet, a personal bathroom, two side tables, a study table, a iMac, apple computer and a awesome view, this was really nice. May stumbled in with her luggage closely behind her. She walked into the closet and started unpacking. Thank fully, they had small shelves to organize the place.Soon, May had quater of her closet filled. She kept her luggage in a corner, shut the lights and walked out. EVeryone was in the living room watching a movie and eating chips. "Hey, You hungry? It's about lunch time." Emily asked. Just than, May's tummy growled. " Heh, I guess I am hungry." May said blushing. " Nah, It's OK. Happens to me alot too!" Dawn chuckled. Everybody laughed. They slipped on a thin jacket and set off. They went to a simple restraunt. The four ordered and ate, laughing ang joking, learning more about each other. Than, the bell to the door rang, A small group of boys walked in laughing. Emily looked up, Everyone followed her gaze and grumbled. May, being new and all asked. " Why do you look like you hate them?" she asked. "Because... we do!" Misty flared. "Why?" May asked. "They are the most annoying people I know!!" Emily cried. "Yeah. Hate them while the others love them." Dawn growled. The four boys past their tables, they stopped. "Well Well Well, Look who we have here?" A boy with dark spiky hair snickered. "Shut up Danny." Emily growled. " Can we go order now?" another boy asked, he had messy black hair and a pikachu perched on his shoulder.

" No Ash." a boy with green hair and emerald eyes snapped, eyeing May. " GEt out of our sight." Dawn spat. " Who do we have here? A new kid eh?" Drew snikered pulling one of May's pony tails. Angrily, May swatted his hand away. " Leave me alone spinich head." May grolwed. Everyone stared at May suprised, yes even Drew, but he reovered fast. "Huh, aren't coming down without a fight huh? WEll, why not just go join the fangirl club over there, Sure that you're falling for my awesome looks?" Drew smirked. Darn, he had and oversized ego. May jumped up angrily. " Look here you piece of vegetable, your really ugly and irritating so get out of my sight." May spat, fiery shone in her sapphire orbs. Drew's eyebrow arched up, " Chill girl. What are you going to do? Kill me?" Drew snikered. That did it. May got so upset, she slapped Drew HARD and stomped off. Misty,Dawn and Emily glared and followed after May. "Darn, that hurt." Drew mumbled rubbing his cheek. Paul laughed slightly, Ash didn't have a reaction, Danny chuckled and swatted Drew on the back, "Man, she's so different than other girls." Danny laughed. "Yea. Tell me bout it." Drew grumbled as the others chuckled excluding Ash.   
"May! You Ok? Man did you took care of him!" Emily grinned catching up with May. May didn't show any reaction. "Hey...You alright?" Misty asked worriedly. " Yeah , Hey, Want to go shopping? I really want to get that creep of my head." May said.

" Alright!" Dawn grinned. So, The two girl went to the huge mall. They went shopping and bought themselves so many outfits, they needed help from their pokemon to carry the rest of the bags.

May gazed at her closet proudly, her closet was half full now, better than that 10 shirts and couple of jeans. Dawn's closet was stuffed, Misty was OK, Emily's was full of blouse, hoodies, jackets and jeans, not a dress or skirt in sight.

They ordered pizza, ate, watched a movie or two and went to bed. The next day, school starts.

Beeep….Beeep….Beeeep. Beeee…

Misty clamped the alarm clock shut. She sat up and stretched, Misty groaned and walked sleepily to Emily's room.

"Hey…Emi, Wake up.." Misty mumbled pushing her friend. Emily moaned, signalling for Misty to leave. Misty nodded and went to change. Emily sighed and got up, doing the same to Dawn, Dawn to May.

When May came out, Misty had her hair in a long pony tail, a blue turtle neck and jeans. Emily was in a white blouse, black jacket and jeans, Dawn was in a pink tank with a long turtle neck under, and white jean material white skirt and black stockings underneath.

May had a black tank underneath her red hoodie that goes only half way, above her belly button and a jeans that goes to high above her ankles but not until her knee, long black socks.

Misty was making sandwiches, she handed one to May and a cup of juice. " Thanks." May smiled and sat down to eat. Emily was first to finish, she got up washed her dishes and went to get everyones back packs.

May's was red, black and white. Misty's was blue, dark blue and white. Emily's was white and black, Dawn's was pink, black and white.

Soon everyone was done and ready to go. It was 8:00, ten minutes before the bell rang. They went down the elevator, talking and laughing. May without noticing bumped into someone, Drew. What bad luck.

" Oh! Erm, Sorry." May mumbled head down, she was about to turn and rejoin her friends. " Klutz, get out of my way." A voice said. May growled and glared up, she knew that voice anywhere. " Get your ugly face out my sight." May growled, turned and walked towards her group.

Drew had his hands in his pockets. Than a beam of red light came out of his pokeball, Roselia came out and was apparently hitting Drew. " Ow! Roselia! Stop it! Ow!" Drew cried. Roselia stopped, _What cha did that for? That poor girl…_ Roselia hissed.

"Well?!" Drew argued. _Well… You're not yourself! You don't do that! I never hit you though it _was _fun… _Roselia snapped. " But shes different! Fun to tease and pretty .. Ahh!! I didn't say that!" Drew clamped his hand over his mouth.

Roselia took the chance. _You like her don't you? Drew likes Maay Drew likes Maay… Drew and May sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! Awww!!!! What's mommy going to say?! _Roselia chanted. Drew grumbled and returned his 'trustee' companion, and headed for class.

May signed up for coordinating, Misty gym battling, Emily trainer and Dawn coordinating.

Drew, signed up for coordinating, Ash was gym battle since he though that it would be tougher, Paul decided to try coordinating merely because Dawn was and Danny signed for trainer.

**ME: Well, I changed the whole plot!! Hope you like it!!!**

**Jenny: Review or..**

**ER: I will kill you!!! **


	2. Woah! May!

**ME: I am updating!!!!! **

**Drew: I can see that! **

**May: Canddiiiiiiiiiiii!! **

**Drew: You mean, CandY**

**May: Whtevar!!!!**

**Drew: You mean Whatever! **

**May: GRRR!! STOP SPEL: CHECKING ME!!**

**Drew: I can't help it! **

**Me:ERm… on with the story.**

The four girls walked down the hallway. " My stop, See you later girls!" Misty said, she turned and darted into her class. " opp! My room's here! Bye!" Emily said and went in to her class.

" Yay! Dawn we got the same class!" May smiled. Dawn nodded grinning but soon, her grin turned up side down. " Hmm? Why are you sad?" May asked curiously. " Look ahead.." Dawn muttured coldly.

May looked up and gaged. There was two boys being chased by a HUGE group of girls. Guess who they were. Yep you got them right. " Drew…"May spat coldly. " Paul… WHY IS HE IN COORDINATING???!!!!" Dawn screamed catching his attention.

" Hah. Bad choice." May said nudging Dawn's rib. Dawn blushed deep scarlet, May could of sworn Paul had blushed too, but quickly, the two boys darted in to the classroom and shut the doors behind them, locked them and sat down.

Some fan girls walked away but more than half of them stayed. They were probably going to the same class. May grumbled as she squeezed through the crowed with Dawn. They banged on the door but no body opened it.

Angrily, May kicked the door hard and the door bust open. " WHAT THE?!!!" she heard Drew scream. May chuckled and dashed in, took her seat and chatted with Dawn whom was beside her. Worst of all, the teacher had assigned her seat beside Drew.

The four was in a group. In order, they went like this. Drew, May, Dawn and Paul. Worst of all, since that Dawn and May was sitting with the boys, They received a lot of 'welcoming' scowls and glares from the fangirls.

May ignored Drew. She flopped down her chair, flung her pack over her chair and waited for Dawn to squeeze through the crowd. Lucky for her, Drew was busy drowing in a crowd of fangirls.

Suddenly, one girl came up to her. " Hey you ugly thing! Get off the reserved seat beside Drewy." She scowled. May turned and glared at the girl, Dawn was trying to warn her to back off but failed miserably.

" Excuse me whats your name, I would absolutely LOVE to get off this stupid seat behind vegetable over there but the teacher assigned this seat on my name. Read this." May said calmly passing the girl the piece of paper.

" Fine. You got away lucky this time, but next time you won't." the girl scowled. She handed the paper back to May. " By the way, the name is Sparkle. Use it." Sparkle growled and stormed off.

"Way to handle that May!" Dawn grinned and high fived May. But, May didn't notice Drew looking at her all a while. Than, a girl with coal black eyes and violet hair stepped over to Dawn.

" Hey you! You get off my seat beside MY soon to be boyfriend Paul!" the girl screamed. " Hello, Miss. This is MY seat. I hate him and would love to trade seats but sadly, My name is Dawn Hikari as said so..here!" Dawn snapped pointing to her name on the piece of paper.

" I don't care Don , but Paul's mine and ONLY mine! And my name is Vicky not Miss. Remember that!" Vicky growled and stormed off glaring at Dawn. Paul glared coldly at Vicky but a blush swept across his face when he glanced at Dawn.

Suddenly, there was a clap clap of hands. "Now, girls, no more mobbing around Paul and Drew now. Get to your seats." Mrs. Casher said sternly. The girls hesitated, tried to lean in and kiss the two boys, but the two dodged under the tables.

Soon, all was gone. " Erm. Drew. You can come out now?" May said peering from her desk. A blush swept across Drew's face, " I know bossy." He growled and sat up. May glared coldly, huffed and went back to work.

"Paul! Sit up now! Or I'm calling them back!" Dawn threaten. Paul growled, a light shade of pink on his cheeks as he got up to sit.

" Now. I see we have a new girl here, can you please come up here with your pokemon?" the teacher asked kindly. May hesitated, grabbed all six of her pokeman and walked down the steps, dodging glares of death .

"Now, tell us about you and call out your pokemon." Mrs. Casher smiled. May nodded. " ERm.. I'm May Maple and I come from Hoen…" May said nervously. Everyone clapped, some boys wolf whistled, some scowled.

" Your pokemon?" the teacher reminded. May nodded. " Okay guys! Come on out!" May grinned and called out her pokemon. Blaziken, Beutifly, Glaceon , Delcatty, Pikachu, Piplup.

There was 'Ooos' and 'Ahh..s'. A couple off glares and scowls, and a amused look on Drew. May smirked. " Come on, let's go to the battle arena and test out her skills." The teacher said. Everyone lined up and went tot the battle zone.

" Okay! Seats! Now who wants to challenge May? Sparkle? Okay. Come on." The teacher grinned. Sparkle came down and had a small chat with May. " Whoever wins, get Drew." She growled. May shrugged, " Whatever.".

They took their places. " Okay! Three on three battle!Go!!" the teacher said. " Go Blastoise!" Sparkle cried. The huge turtle came out of it ball. May smirked, " Go Pikachu!" May smirked.

" Bad choice May!" a voice came from the crowd. " Never underestimate my pokemon." May grinned. " Huh! Blastoise! Use Rapid spin!" The crowd watched in dear silence. " Pikachu! Jump on to Blastoise's shell! And use Thunder wave!" May said.

The crowd gaped. " Pika!" Pikachu cried, it held on to the shell with it's tiny claws. " Pika…CHU!!!!!". A huge wave of Lightning covered Blastoise. " Blast!!" Blastoise cried in pain.

The rapid spin stopped, Blastoise was paralyzed! "Good Pikachu! Now use Volt Tackle! Tackle him up in to the sky than, use iron tail and boost it up higher!" May commanded. " Pikapikapikapikapika CHU!!!!" the huge volt tackle it Blastoise sending him flying in to the air. " Pika…PI!!!" pikachu screamed as it's tail hit Blastoise like a base ball bat.

" Argh! Blastoise! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Sparkle cried. The crowed was deadly silent, even the teacher was in shock. " Now Pikachu! Thunderstorm!!" May cried. " Thunderstorm??!!!" Sparkle cried.

Pikachu began to glow bright white, Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, Blastoise was falling, crashing down fast, but light was faster. A HUGE bolt of lightening crashed down, forced Blastoise down and shocked him till all his energy was out. Swirls in eyes.

The crowed cheered, most fangirls was still in shock. " Wow May! That was really strong!!" The teacher gasped. May simply just smiled.

"Grrr!! Now go Chimchar!" Sparkle cried. The crowd went silent. " Okay than. Go… Piplup!" May said returning Pikachu. "Chimchar, Flame wheel!" Sparkle ordered. " Piplup! Counter with Water pulse!" May said.

"Pip!" Piplup said and sprayed water everywhere, The attack was so strong it not only extinguished the fire wheel but also hit Chimchar head on. " CHim!!" it cried out in pain. " Okay! Piplup use surf and Muddy water combined! Hit full speed!" May commanded.

" Piplup!" Piplup said and two waves, one clear blue, one brown appeared and drowned Chimchar. "Chimchar! Use Overheat!" Sparkle smirked. "Chim…char!!" A huge ball of fire escaped from the small monkey.

" Piplup! Use it! Remember! Okay! Now use your strongest Water Pulse yet!!" May shouted. "Pip…LUP!!!" the penguin screamed and a big, massive blast of Water pulse collided with Overheat. Than like how, the tactics person did, the water anf fire was combined.

"Okay piplup! One more Water gun!" May said. " Piplup did as told and the water gun pushed the whole water and fire ball towards Chimchar. " Chim!!!!" Chimchar screamed before fainting.

The class screamed. " Wonderful May! Where did you learn to do that?!" the teacher asked. " A friend." May smiled referring to Ash. " Grr!!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!! I've never used her in a long long time! But now I am!!" Sparkle cried.

The class went deadly quiet. A few gasped was heard. May smirked. " We'll see." " Go pokeball!!" the light cleared and a……

**Me: HHAHAHAHAHAHA!! EVIL CLIFFIE!!! **

**May: REVIEW!!**

**Drew: Man! Shes tough! **

**May: Yay!!**


	3. Yay! May won! OH NO! FANBOYS!

**Me: AWWW!!! DO I HAVE TO?!**

**Jenny: YES!!! **

**Me: Fine!!**

**ER: GET ON WITH IT!!**

" Go… TORTELLA!!!!" Sparkle screamed. May gasped, she stumbled back a bit. A Tortella was tough, it had to be very high trained to even evolve in to this stage. (A/N: That was made up, bear me.)

"What's the matter May? Tortella shocked you? Why not just drop out huh? Than you won't embarrass your self." Sparkle snickered. A couple of giggles broke through the sea of fangirls.

" Never Sparkle. Like I always say, Do your best to win, or die trying." May challenged confidently. " Hmph! Well, GET READY TO DIE!!" Sparkle said. " Go, Glaceon!" May cried, a beautiful,sparkling, pure white, sky blue, confident Glaceon appeared.

The class gaped. "Glace!" Glaceon growled. "Tor!" Tortella said and raised it's huge head. Glaceon growled. "Tortella! Use Razor leaf!"Sparkle commanded. " Glaceon! Ice beam on the leaves!" May said.

The ice beam froze the leaves before it hit it's target. It got crushed and fell down like sparkles. The crowd gaped, Drew stared wide-eyed. Dawn cheered, Paul had no reaction at all but was glad that Dawn was glad.

" Grr… Tortella use Absorb!" Sparkle commanded. " Pfft! That's all you got?! Glaceon! ICE WALL!!" May shouted. "Glace! GLACEON!!" Glaceon cried, she stopped, frozed and turned bright white, all of a sudden, a thick wall of ice appeared before Glaceon.

"Good!" May cheered. " Ice wall??!!" Sparkle cried in disbelief. " Yes, Ice wall, Blocks all attacks from opponent, You, but also allows my other pokemon's attack to pass. Indestructible."May smirked.

The crowed cheered. "Grr!! CHEATER!!" Sparkle screamed in fury. " Now, to switch. Return!" May said returning the tired Glaceon." You did well. Thanks." May whispered. She took another pokeball out. " GO BLAZIKEN!!!" May screamed and the HUGE chicken like pokemon appeared.

"WOAH! LOOK AT THAT!! IT'S A BLAZIKEN!! AWESOME!!!" a random boy shouted. " YOU LIKE A OVEGROWN CHICKEN? OH MY GOSH! HUH!" A random fangirl said. " Now now class. No interruption." Mrs.Casher said sternly.

The class hushed down as the battle continued on. " Grr.. Tortella use your take down. The hardest on you got!" Sparkle cried. "Tor!!". Tortella crashed into the wall but the wall cracked a bit but one nanosecond later, the crack was gone and Tortella was really tired.

"Huh! Blaziken, use Overheat!" May cheered. " Blaze? Blaze Blaziken." Blaziken asked. "It's OK. Your attacks won't harm it at all." May reassured. " Blaze… BLAZIKEN!!!" Blaziken cried as a HUGE ball of flame escaped it's small mouth/beak. The attack passed through the wall like passing through air.

The attack hit Tortella square on, Tortella staggered back, weakened a lot by the take down, more by the overheat. " Tortella! Use Frenzy Plant!" Sparkle said hopelessly. The frenzy plant same but all it did was this.

The plant shook the wall of ice. The whole wall broke and came smashing down onto Tortella. Tortella staggered, fell. " Ma…What?" Mrs.Casher was surprise. Tortella was still able to stand up.

" Take the chance Blaziken! Blaze Kick follow up Sky uppercut!" May smirked. "Blaze!" Blaziken said, his right leg came on fire, it kicked Tortella sending him flying. Than, a long, strong claw came and scooped Tortella up.

Tortella flew up and came crashing down. The dust cleared and Blaziken was croching down coolly while Tortella was upside down, swirls in eyes. The class was quiet. A single clap was heard.

All eyes turned to Dawn. Dawn looked around, blushing she put her hand down. Paul looked at her, than started clapping. Drew sighed and started clapping. Dawn grinned, muttured a 'thanks' and clapped. Soon the class was wolf whistling, cheering,scowling,growling,grinning, smiling and clapping.

Sparkle glared coldly at May and Blaziken whom was bowing and laughing. In his joy, Blaziken even let out a marvellous new attack. Blaziken blew like in Flame thrower, but he blew it in to the sky, the flames hung in the air in shapes of flowers, than the flame lingered around a while and extinguish in the air, but small harmless particles floated down creating a beautiful rain of flame and sparks.

"Woah Blaziken a new move! I know what I'm going to call it!" May cheered. " What May?" the class asked. " Flame Flower." May smiled at Blaziken. A small blush swept over Blaziken. " Blaze. Blaziken Blaze ziken." Blaziken said. " Sure!" May nodded and returned Blaziken into his pokeball.

"Well, Thank you May that was the best battle I ever seen." The teacher smiled. May bowed. DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. The bell rang, "Dismissed." Mrs.Casher said. Everyone started piling down, now, May even had a small group of fanboys.

Dawn went straight to May. " Wow May! That was some pokemon you got there!" Dawn congratulated. May nodded, " Their the best team I ever had." May smiled. Just than, Drew walked up to May with his fangirls close behind.

"Hey, May. That wasn't too bad. Maybe you might to erm… train with me sometime? Like, after school at the park?" Drew asked scarlet all over his face. All the fangirls and fanboys sneered, growled and looked like they were going to kill the two.

" Erm… Sure?" May replied. " OK. Today at the park at….4." Drew said turned and walked off. He stopped. "Oh And. Here. For you." Drew said and threw a blood red rose at May. May caught it, than Sparkle came up and grabbed it from May.

"Hey! That's my gift. Sparkle." May said reaching for it. But Sparkle was taller, she held the rose up. " Give it Sparkle." Dawn growled. Vicky stepped beside Sparkle. " No way. And give that to me!" Vicky sneered grabbing the note Paul had given her. " Hey! Give it back!" Dawn cried tears filling her eyes.

" Come on Sparkle give my rose back! No! You're tearing the petals!" May cried desperately. Sparkle snickered. " Give it! Vicky!! Give it." Dawn pleaded tears rolling down her face.

" Give it to Dawn Vicky." A voice said. Dawn stopped, wiped her eyes and turned. There walking towards the four was Paul and Drew. " But Paulwy… ISn't this suppose to be mine?" Vicky asked flirty. Paul being taller than Vicky, snatched the note and gave it to Dawn.

He turned his heels stopped beside Dawn. " Remember." Was all he muttured before walking away hand in pockets.

With May….

May was now climbing on Sparkle. " Come. On. Give. It. Back!" May cried reaching for it. May groaned. " Fine! You want it to be that way, fine. Cause I'm leaving. It is just a rose." May grumbled and walked off, tears threatening to come out.

" Not just any rose. My rose." A voice said. May stopped, she knew that voice anywhere. " What do you want." May said bluntly. " Thought that you might want your rose back. Here." Drew said throwing the rose back to May.

May caught it. " Thanks." She said. " Welcome." Drew said coolly flicking his hair walking away. Just than, Dawn came and join May, red faced. " What happened?" May asked coyly. " Erm.. P-Paul just gave me back the note?"Dawn stammered.

"Aww!!"May giggled. Dawn playfully slapped May. They lined up and went back to class.

With Misty…

Misty watched as Ash battled, a smile crept up her face. Ash was good like really good. A few fangirls sighed dreamily. Misty's smile went to a scowl. Wait. Why was she scowling. Not that she liked Ash or anything right?

With Emily…

" Will you ever shut up??" Emily cried in desperation. " Not till you give me a kiss cutie." The boy smiled slyly. " Argh! Shut up Chester! (A.N: Different guy!!)" Emily groaned.

"Like I said, not till you give me a kiss." Chester smirked. " Argh!! Fine! Just Shut up!" Emily groaned, sitting with a fan boy is bad, worse than worse. Emily unwillingly leaned in and brushed her lips on his cheek.

Turned back, and scowled. " There. Now SHUT UP." Emily hissed. Chester sighed dreamily, " Whatever sweetheart…" he muttered. From behind, Danny sat there, Emily glanced back and saw Danny red as a tomato, clenched fist and was swearing really badly.

Emily chuckled and went back to work.

Soon, the bell rang and school was over. May and Dawn was waiting for Misty and Emily by the park. " Hey girls!" Emily called. " Hi Emily! Erm… Why's Danny following you?" Dawn asked, referring to Danny whom was stalking Emily.

" Huh? He is? Where is he?" Emily said surprised. She turned around to find Danny frozen at spot, a crimson blush on his cheeks. " Oh. Hi Danny! Eh… Why were you following me again?" Emily asked.

" Erm erm… No reason! Bye!" Danny said quickly and dashed off. Emily shrugged and turned back to see three sly faces. " Uh-Oh…" Emily smiled nervously. "So.. What happened?" May asked.

"Nothing." Emily said. "Riiiight. And my phyduck is smart." Misty mocked. "Fine!!ibrushedlipswiththisfanboybecasuehewassoannoyingandDannygotreallyrealllymad!" Emily cried.

"What did she say?" Dawn said. " I think she said… I brushed lips with this fanboy because…he was so annoying and Danny got really really mad." May translated. " EWW!!" Misty screamed.

Than, suddenly, there was a noise of Tauros. No. It wasn't Tauros. It was… FANBOYS!! " RUN FOR YOU LIVES GIRLS!!" Misty screamed and dashed off. " HEY! WAIT UP!!" the fanboys shouted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed as a fanboy caught her. The three stopped. " Go! Run! NOW!! LEAVE ME!!!" May screamed. The three nodded and dashed into the room.

" Hey May, Marry me!!!" one shouted.

" No! Me!" another one yelled.

" Kiss me!"

"Make out with me!"

"No me!!"

"HELP ME!!!I'M DYING HERE!!" May screamed to no one.

No body.

May groaned.

"HELP!! THEIR…erm… RAPPING…ME!!!!" May screamed unwillingly. " Who is?" a voice asked. May looked up. " Hi Drew. ERm… Help?" May asked. " Why should I?" Drew smirked.

" JUST DO IT! OR I SHALL GET THE FAN GIRLS!!" May screamed. Drew paled. Suddenly, the noise was silent. " Uh-Oh.. Drew. Back away slowly. And than… RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" May instructed.

Drew nodded, backed up and dashed into the same room the other's were in. " Ouch.Ouch.Ouch. I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" May cheered. The fan boys turned. " Uh Oh…." May muttured. She turned and fled with the group close behind.

**Me: OK!! IM DONE!! **

**Cricket… **

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! **

**Mufffled voice. **

**Ouch! Stop kicking me Drew! **

**It's too crammy! **

**Oww!! A mop fell on my head. **

**Well..it's better than being drowned in by fanboys or girls. **

**STOP MOVING!!!**

**I can't, Dawn's kicking me! **

**Boo! **

**AHHHH!! **

**CALM DOWN!! **

**WHO ARE YOU??!!**

**PAUL! **

**AHHHHH! Wait. Hi! DON'T MOVE!! **

**Ok… **

**I wonder when is the stupid author is going to let us out. **

**I don't know. **

**I hope soon. **

**Me: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (stuffs May in the closet) **

**OUCH!!! I HATE YOU AUTHOR! **

**Me:Weeee!!!**

**REVIEW TO SAVE US!! OUCH!! STOP KCIKI G ME MAY!!**

**I CAN"T HELP IT! IT'S TOO CRAMMY!! **

**WE KNOW!! **


	4. OH NO MAY! ARE YOU OKAY! GRR SPARKLE!

**HELP US!!! **

**Me: Why? **

**What are we going to have for breakfast? **

**Detergent and the mop again. **

**Aww man!! **

**Me: o.O **

**See?!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! LET US OUT!! **

**Me: ( opens door and stuffs food inside.) **

**FOOOOOOD!!!! **

**AND IT'S REAL!! **

**Of course it's real. **

**YUM!!!!! **

**May…**

**(munching sound) **

**May. **

**(more munching sound) **

**MAY!!!!!!**

**WHAT???!!**

**YOU'RE EATING OUR SURVIVAL FOOD!! **

**Aren't we suppose to? **

**NOT AT ONCE!! **

**Oops… I erm ate it all? **

**ARGH!!!! **

May ran around the whole school 3 times, now she was stuck on a tree with all the fanboys looking for her down below.

"Where is she?" one cried.

" Where's my wife?" another asked.

" She's not yours!" another one snapped.

"Shes mine!" another one challenged.

"No.. MINE!"

" MINE!"

"MINEMINEMINE!!"

"SHE IS MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!"

Slowly, the voice grew distant, than disappeared. May sighed and jumped down. Quickly, she darted in to the school and back to the closet. May knocked. " AHH!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR YOU CRAZY FAN BOYS!!" Misty screamed.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!" Dawn whined. " Grrr…. QUIET!!!" Drew shouted. " MAKE US!!" Misty , Dawn and Emily screamed. " Erm.. GUYS!" May shouted at the door.

Suddenly, " Hey June! What are _you _doing shouting at the door. May heard Drew hush everyone. " Nothing." May replied coolly. " You're lucky Drew helped you else you'll be crying your head off." Sparkle snapped.

" Huh! How will you know?" May challenged. " I know that you like MY Drew. So Lay off, his mine." Sparkle spat coldly. May heard Emily , Misty and Dawn giggle, Drew had a low growl.

" Excuse me Sparks, but Drew is just a friend not anymore actually more of a Rival. In other words, his nobodies. People are not property." May said coolly leaning against the door.

" Drew is mine! Lay off or you're in trouble." Sparkle growled. May stood up properly, " Oh, How?" May snapped.

" Sparkle smirked and snapped her hands, than two very big and strong looking girls stepped out. " Meet Nancy and Alicia." Sparkle smirked. May gasped and walked backwards slowly.

" Scared huh? Never thought that you were a scardy cat." Sparkle laughed. May growled and stopped. " 3 to 1 huh? All right. Let's see what you got." May challenged bravely even though she was shaking.

" Ok. Girls, the honours." Sparkle smirked. Nancy and Alicia grabbed May by the arm and held her down. Than the violence started. Nancy punched May in her stomach, Alicia kicked her. Sparkle watched laughing.

" More!" she cried. Nancy punched harder and Alicia kicked till May's legs were bleeding, May gave away and fell to the ground. Blood came out of her nose and one small line at the side of her mouth.

Now, the two was practically stomping on May now. May squeezed her eyes shut as her vision began blurring and the pain shot through her like lightning. One big blow sent blood out her mouth.

May screamed as loud and hard as she could before she felt herself fall to the ground completely and everything went black.

The closet burst open just after May screamed. There stood a Roselia, and out of the dark Drew stepped out trying hard to keep his cool. Sparkle gasped, Nancy and Alicia stopped. Than came an outraged Misty.

Emily and Dawn was trying to hold her down with some help from their pokemon. Drew opened his sharp eye and glanced at May, already he felt the fury burn in him, Drew didn't know why but he was so angry he'll probably tear the whole school down.

"What's going on?!" Drew demanded angrily. Misty calmed down at Drew's reaction and smirked. She turned to the two and nodded. Dawn and Emily let go of Misty and smirked.

" N-N-Nothing Drewy!" Sparkle stammered, battering her heavy make up eye. Nancy and Alicia made a run for it. " THIS doesn't look like a nothing." Drew growled. " But Drewy… she was taking you away from me…" Sparkle said desperately trying to get the anger out of her voice.

" Helping lead all YOUR people and fanboys away is not what I call taking me away." Drew snapped. " But Drewy…" " Don't you even DARE call me that." Drew spat. " Humph! Fine but your gaining a manure and losing a beautiful, smart wife here!" Sparkle cried.

" Go Away before I hurt you." Drew growled trembling with pure fury, even a strong sweet scent from Roselia didn't work to calm Drew down. Sparkle was about to retort but fled for her own trashy life.

Drew quickly darted to May's side with Dawn, Misty and Emily close behind. " Come on, Let's bring her to the nurse." Drew groaned as he heaved May up. Gently, Drew slung May on his shoulders and made his way to the nurse's office, leaving the giggling faces of Dawn, Emily, Misty and their pokemon and Roselia.

" Yea…. Yea… Oh my gosh!! What happened?" Mrs Laid cried as she slammed down the phone. " Some fan..girls was trying to kill her." Drew groaned. " Quickly put her on the bed!" Mrs. Laid cried.

Mrs. Laid was a old lady with grey hair, she is very nice and gentle, patient. Drew heaved May on to the bed. With a pant, Drew fell on to the chair beside the bed. Drew watched as the nurse checked May.

" Shes a tough one. Didn't give up with out quite a fight. Not like punching back or so but she held on, no broken bones… No broken ribs… just scratches and bruises. " Mrs. Laid said impressed. " She is a tough one alright. This happens a lot, but so far shes the toughest of them all. No broken bones or anything at all!" Mrs. Laid stated proudly.

" You know. You're lucky to have her as your girlfriend." Mrs.Laid smiled. Drew almost fell over his chair. " Shes not my girlfriend! Shes just a. a. a friend yeah! A friend!" Drew said, blushing crimson.

" Hmm? I could of swore you two looked like a married couple!" the old nurse laughed. Drew laughed nervously. Despretly, Drew glanced at his 'watch' which wasn't even there. " OH! Erm.. look at the time! I need to er.. go." Drew said backing towards the door.

" Ok! You'll be the first to report to with the progress Drew!" the nurse smiled. Drew nodded and dashed out the door. Wait, how did she know my name? Drew thought as he ran. Suddenly, he was stopped by three sly looking girls with loads and loads of questions.

**Me: Short but here's the plan, you come up with questions that Dawn, Misty and Emily will ask to Drew. Than, you're question just might make it to the story. Remember to make it logical. Like… " So! What happened?" or " Do you like May?" or " What did the nurse say?!". So long that it has something to so with tht e story or it fits the story. Thanks!! **

**REVIEW!! **

**Me: QUIET! **


	5. RED ALERT RED ALERT!

**Me: Hi!!**

**Can we come out now… **

**Me: Argh!! FINE!! STOP ASKING!!**

**Misty: I'M FREE!!! **

**Drew: We all are. **

**May: Hmph! Can't even enjoy joy can you vegetable.**

**Drew: Don't call me that. **

**May: Whatever. **

**Drew: That's MY line! **

**May: It's mine now! **

Drew looked nervously at the three. " Sooo…." Misty smiled slyly. " Did you give her the kiss of life?" Emily asked with arched eyebrows. " K-K-Kiss of life? What ? No way!" Drew stammered taking a step back.

" Is May OK?" Dawn asked worriedly. Drew nodded, " Yeah. She's fine.". " Why-" " You were standing up for May, How cute!! You are SO in love with her!" Dawn giggled.

" W-What??!! No way! No how!!" Drew said nervously, " Rose Rose Roselia! _My little Drew has grown up!"_ Roselia said mimicking Drew's Mother's voice. The three cracked up.

" How did you…?" Drew said confused. " Yo Lover Boy, it's called learning." Misty laughed. The two nodded. Emily stopped, " Aren't her fanboys going to kick the life out of you now?" Emily pointed out.

" Maybe we would." A voice said from behind. The four turned, and there was dead silence. At least 500 boys were there, and armed too. With books and in Tae Kwan Doe

Shirts and pokemons it was almost world war 3.

" We're dead." Misty muttured. " You just had to say that Emily." Drew scowled. " Well? It's true!" Emily hissed. " Less arguing guys, more running." Dawn cried, turned and ran for her life. The three followed with Roselia returned into her pokeball.

"CHARGE!!!!!!!!" One of the boys screamed and the chase began. "HELP!!!!" Emily screamed. Drew fiddled around his belt and pulled out Flygon. Emily had her Swellow out. Misty's Blastoise in the water, and Dawn's new Rapidash.

The four jumped aboard the pokemon and dashed away.

With Drew…

Most of the fan boys were on Drew. Drew glanced back, the ones with Flying pokemon was gaining fast. Flygon knowing what was going on, tried to shake them off.

Flygon dived down and darted left right left right. Some of them was lost but three was still on. " Come on Flygon…" Drew encouraged. Flygon growled and did a steep climbed up.

They climbed and climbed until Drew was so high he felt dizzy. Flygon knew this. As soon as the fanboys caught up. Flygon turned sharply and folded it's wings letting gravity do it's part. Drew held on for life.

Ground was coming fast, centimetres from hitting the ground, Flygon flung his wings open and began zooming zig zagged and reached the school. Drew panted, quickly Drew returned his tired out pokemon.

With Emily…

10 dozen fan boys were on her trail. Emily smirked. " Swellow, Double Bubble on to go?" Emily asked her pokemon. Swellow nodded. Emilly nodded and clung on.

Swellow twisted left, darted up, dived down and turned right. Now, Swellow reached the darkest part of the forest.Swellow darted left into the dark. Thankfully, the dark kept them hidden.

Swellow zoomed across the light. " Over there! To the right!" One said and went. Swellow darted left. " No! Left!" another said and went. This was repeated and soon all was lost. Swellow quickly flew out and up above the forest and headed towards school.

With Misty,

Quite a bit was tailing her. Misty smirked and pulled out something and put it on her mouth. The object transferred the air from the water for Misty. " Blastoise dive!" Misty said.

Blastoise nodded and dived. The boys followed but only can stay underwater for so long. Misty chuckled and made the direction closes to school.

With Dawn.

Rapidash ran fast. Dawn glanced back, so did the others. " Come on Rapidash you can do it! Faster!" Dawn cried desperately. Dawn looked back. Great they were all gone!

Suddenly, Rapish whinned and stopped. Dawn turned back to see a ring of boys. " Thought you could out smart us eh?" one laughed. Dawn knew that voice. " Vicky?" Dawn whispered.

" Who else?" the snotty voice of Vicky said. " Leave me alone will you?" Dawn pleaded. " Why should I? I mean, last time Paulwy helped you but this time, your dead." Vicky snickered.

" Oh yeah. I did help Dawn last time, doen't mean I can't do it again." A cold voice said. Dawn turned, A Elekid came out. That Elekid is so familiar… " P-P-Paul?" Dawn whimpered.

" Dawn, go back now." Paul said emerging from the shadow. "Come on Rapidash…" Dawn said. Rapidash turned and trotted off. But the girls blocked her path. Rapidash snorted.

The two girls glanced at Paul's death side glare and made room.Rapidash shook her fire mane and trotted off. Than there was lightning. Dawn turned and looked, The fan girls wasn't alone. At least 100 fanboys emerged.

Dawn couldn't leave Elekid and Paul alone now can she? If she did she'll feel so guilty. Dawn felt the anger boiling. If Vicky wanted a piece of this Dawn, Vicky will get a piece. Dawn growled.

The chaos was going. Multiple, Triple and Quadruple attacks was launched. Than there was a ear piercing scream. The voice was familiar. Paul! Dawn thought. Dawn quickly had Rapidash go further forward, turn and ran full blast.

Rapidash ran as fast as she could when she approached the ring, Rapidash leaped right into the middle. Dawn jumped down and went beside Paul. He was unconscious, yellow sparks bounced around Paul.

Elekid was weak. Rapidash was fine. "Hmph. Pathetic." Vicky laughed mercilessly. Dawn ignored her, and checked Paul's pulse. It was faint but still. Dawn digged around her bag. She got a Full Restore, stood up and went to Elekid.

Dawn healed Elekid, Dawn reached for all her pokemon. It was time to break some rules. Dawn wasn't suppose to have so many pokemon the most was 6. But it was desperate time.

Dawn released all her pokemon. Pachirisu or Pachy, Lucario, Salamance, Rapidash, Leafeon , Glaceon, Buneary, Gardevior , Tyranitar , Empoleon and Arceus.

Some took a look at Dawn's team, screamed and fled. A lot of them ran leaving only, Vicky. " Let's get this over with Don." Vicky said and released Luxray, Raichu , Bagon , Goldduck , Turtwig and Elekid.

By the looks of it, Vicky was panicking.

**Me: GO DAWN GO!!! **

**Dawn: Yay!! **

**Paul: … **

**Drew: His suppose to die. **

**May: No! **

**Drew: Yes.**

**May: No**

**Drew: Yes**

**May: No!!! **

**Drew: YES!! **

**May: NO!!! **

**Drew: Yes!!**

**May: NOO!!!**

**Drew: YES!!! **

**NO**

**YES**

**NO! **

**YES!! **

**NO!!! **

**YES!!! **

**NO!! **

**NO!! **

**May: AHA!!! **

**Drew: Darn!! **

**May: I won I won. **

**Did not**

**Did too**

**Did not **

**Did too**

**Did not! **

**Did TOO!! **

**Did NOT!! **

**Did too!! **

**Did not! **

**Me: Think that they'll ever stop. (munches on popcorn) **

**Dawn: Doubt it. **

**Did too! **

**Did not! **

**Did too! **

**Did not!! **

**Did Too1!! **

**Dawn: I think we should stop them. **

**Paul: No. **

**Dawn Fiiine.**

**Did not! **

**Did too! **

**Did not!! **

**Did (cough) too! **

**Did not!! **

**Water please… thanks DID TOO!! **

**DID NOT!!! **

**DID TOO TIMES 1 million! **

**Did not times infiniti! **

**Darn! Wait! DID TOO times everlasting numbers! **

**Did what??! **

**Everlasting numbers, goes on and on and on and on! **

**DARN!! **

**YAY!! **

**Me: Done yet? **

**May: yep! **

**Me: Goood!! **

**Drew: Why? **

**Me: THAT WAS 1 ½ pages long! **

**Drew: o.O **

**Dawn : We know. **

**Me: Review! **

**Paul: Whatever troublesome author. **

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!??? **

**Paul: NOTHING!! **

**Me: Good. **

**Paul: Phew.**


	6. Grr Vicky!

**Me: Heh.Heh.Haaa…**

**Paul: STOP IMAGINING IT!!! **

**Me: Noo!! Heh..Haha…**

**Dawn: What's going on…**

**Paul: DJizcool imagined my high pitched scream..**

**Dawn: HAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHA!!!**

**Paul: NOT YOU TOO!!!! **

**ME: Too bad… me no own pokemon….waaahh**

" You first." Dawn smirked confidently. " Sure loser." Vicky said. " Go… Golduck!" Vicky cried. The blue duck like pokemon stepped forward from the crowd. " Go Pachy!" Dawn said as the red light cleared and a cute little electric squirrel pokemon came out with sparks around it's cheeks confintently.

" Huh! That strategy won't work on me! Golduck use confusion!" Vicky ordered. Golduck obeyed and a outline of purple surrounded Golduck. " Pachy, dodge, close your eyes and ears!" Dawn said.

Pachy did as told and was not affected. " Good! Now use Sharp Fang!" Dawn said. " Golduck, Water pulse!" Vicky countered. " Argh! Pachy! Come one, get up! Good! Now use Shock wave!" Dawn said.

A weak wave of electricity hit Golduck hardly causing any damage. " Hah! Golduck! Finish off with Fury Swipes!" Vicky laughed. Pachy took the 5 time hit head on, and fell. " Pachy! Return." Dawn cried. " LOSER!!" Vicky cheered.

" Go Leafeon!" Dawn said. " Golduck, Fury Swipes!" Vicky cried. " Dodge! Razor leaf!" Dawn said. A stream of razor sharp leaves hit Golduck while he was charging towards Leafeon. Golduck flew back.

" Argh! Goldcuk! Get up you useless piece of waste!" Vicky screamed. Golduck growled and stood up. " Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Dawn commanded. Leafeon obeyed and Golduck was down.

" Junk!" Vicky screamed returning Golduck. "Go, Turtwig!" Vicky said as the turtle pokemon came out. "Leafeon! Use Mega Drain!" Dawn commanded, Leafeon only got a little bit and did no damage to Turtwig.

"Turtwig! Bite!" Vicky commanded. Leafeon screamed when Turtwig crunched down on her shoulder. " Leafeon! Bullet seed!(A/N: For all those that think Leafeon can't do that. Please read serebii(dot)net.)" Dawn commanded.

Leafeon let out a stream of seeds out of her mouth. Dawn glanced back at Paul, Elekid was watching her battle while sitting beside it's trainer. Dawn sighed and turned back, Turtwig was still strong. " Hah! All you can do?! Turtwig! Sleep talk!" Vicky commanded.

Turtwig closed it's eyes and than unleashed a huge Solar Beam at Leafeon knocking her out. " Leafeon! You did great. Rest." Dawn praised. " You still praise your Leafeon when it failed you?! LOSER!!" Vicky cried. Dawn growled, " Go Rapidash!" Dawn said.

The unicorn like horse snorted and took place, her mane flickering beautifully as little flames spark flew. " Rapidash use Fire Blast!" Dawn cried. A big blast of fire shot of of Rapidash mouth hitting Turtwig square on causing a burn and weakening it a lot.

"Turtwig! Use Leech seed!" Vicky commanded angrily. Rapidash easily dodged the attack and used a strong, huge overheat by itself knocking Turtwig out. " Useless pokemon!" Vicky screamed at Turtwig in his pokeball.

" You can't mean to your pokemon!" Dawn said returning the tired Rapidash afet congratulating it. " Their so useless! They don't deserve to be mine!" Vicky screamed. Dawn didn't notice, she was checking Paul's pulse. It was very faint now, she glanced wearily at Elekid and went back to Vicky who had her Bagon out.

Dawn got her Salmance out. " Okay, Let's get this over with." Dawn muttured. " Bagon! Dragon Claw!" Vicky cried. Salamance easily dodged the attack by flying up higher. "Slamance , Steel Wing!" Dawn cried.

Bagon stopped and watched in awe as Salamance's wing grew silver high in the air. But when Bagon realized that he had to run, the steel wing hit him on the tummy. "Ba!!" Bagon cried as he got thrown back.

"Bagon! Get up! Use Dragon breath!" Vicky screamed jumping up and down angrily. Bagon opened it's mouth but before the Dragon Breath charged, A Flame thrower hit Bagon on the tummy again sending it backwards knocking it out.

"BAGON!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!" Vicky screamed at the fainted Bagon. Dawn frowned, If Vicky had used Frustration, All her pokemon would have been knocked out by now…

"GO!" Dawn looked up and a Raichu stood determinedly. Dawn quickly returned Salamance and released Buneary.

**( I'm sorry but I'm a bit lazy to type out the battle detail. Imagine it.)**

In the end the score came out like this.

Buneary fainted but Glaceon won against Raichu.

Tyranitar fainted but Gardevoir won against Luxray.

This battle will be the ultimate.

" Go Elekid!" Vicky screamed. "Elekid!" Paul's Elekid said jumping to it's feet, wanting to battle. " No Elekid, you stay with Paul." Dawn said. Elekid growled and obeyed. " Go Empoleon!" Dawn screeched. The penguin pokemon came out and took position.

" Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Dawn added quickly. A stream of water hit Elekid directly doing no effect at all. " Hah!! Elekid Thunder!" Vicky demanded. The attack was so strong that it pushed Empoleon back far back and also weakening it a lot.

"Empoleon! Use Sleep Talk!" Dawn said smirking. Empoleon nodded and closed it's eyes. That it's beak opened and a huge blue ball was forming than, a powerful ice beam attack hit Elekid freezing it in a huge ice block.

"Elekid! GET OUT OF THERE YOU STUPID!" Vicky screamed. Elekid was very frustrated, in the end used a frustration attack that was so strong that it broke the ice block and the ice shards hurt Empoleon.

" Good! Now Thunder punch!" Vicky said. Elekid closed in, fist sparkling with electric. Dawn gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Wham! Empoleon was down. " No! Empoleon!" Dawn shouted.

" That's all you got?! Hah!!" Vicky mocked. Dawn growled and returned her first pokemon. Would she have to use her best pokemon? No. Not yet. Dawn called out Lucario.

"Lucario! Extremespeed!" Dawn ordered. " Try to dodge!" Vicky said. But before she could even finish Elekid was sent back. " Elekid! Full Restore!" Vicky said healing her pokemon.

" Grr… Lucario! Earthquake!" Dawn growled. Lucario nodded and did a super strong earthquake causing Elekid to get thrown up into the air. " Now! Lucario! Jump as high as you can and Dragon Pulse Elekid down!" Dawn cried.

Lucario did as told and Elekid came crashing down 3 times faster than normal. Lucario landed crouching coolly. But Elekid was not down, it used a frustration again and knocking Lucario by surprise.

Lucario flew backwards but bounce into the air and used Extremespeed on to Elekid's head.

But he missed and instead crashed itself on to the ground. " Lucario! You OK?" Dawn screamed. The dust cleared and Lucario was down.

" Don, you suck so badly!" Vicky mocked. " I would wonder why Paul would want _you. _I mean you're ugly and you're dumb and you're weak! Your bad! I bat there's not even one pokemon that beat my Elekid!"Vicky snorted.

" Don't underestimate me." Dawn muttured. Her eyes sharpened her hand reached to her master ball. " Oh What now? You going to use a Pichu?!" Vicky laughed using full restore on Elekid again.

" Maybe, Maybe not." Dawn replied coolly and threw the pokeball. When the light cleared, Elekid's eyes widened and Vicky fell down on her bottom. A white pokemon stood, it's red eyes gleamed. The yellow ring around it's waist glowed.

"An..An…An…Arceus…" Vicky stammered. " Right indeed. An Arceus. And a strong one too. Right Arceus?" Dawn said. (A/N: I have no idea what Arceus sound like but I'm guessing.) " Arceus." Arceus said in a deep low tone.

Elekid stepped back. " Arceus, Perish song." Dawn said lowly. Arceus nodded and a invisible and so high pitched that you can't hear it. Elekid was thrown back and crashed into a tree.

" Elekid! GET UP!" Vicky screamed panicky. Elekid stood up and tried a Shock Wave which was a unavoidable attack. But Arceus had used a Safeguard attack. Quickly, Arceus did a Earthquake and Elekid again flew up.

Than, Without command, Arceus used Aerial Ace. He was so fast he hardly looked like he was gone. Elekid came crashing down again but still he struggled to stand.

" Arceus, don't wait for a command. Do whatever you want." Dawn said. Arceus glanced at Dawn, nodded and waited until Elekid stood again, than he used Stone Edge. Elekid went down but he managed to yet again stand.

Vicky watched petrified. She dug around her pack to find Full Restores but she was all out. Vicky watched with terrified eyes as Arceus unleashed the strongest Hidden Power she ever saw and believe me, Vicky saw a couple of good Hidden Powers before since she was the daughter of a Frontier Brain. Dawn's Arceus must be really fond of it's master.

Elekid was thrown back against a huge tree. He sat there a while and than fell down, swirls in eyes. That was the very first time her Elekid had fainted. Vicky fell to her knees and returned Elekid.

Dawn ran to Arceus and hugged him. " Thank you Arceus! You were awesome!!" Dawn grinned and returned Arceus. Dawn glanced at Vicky and too Rapidash out. With help from Elekid, Dawn managed to haul Paul onto Rapudash's back.

Than, Dawn jumped on followed by Elekid, after making sure that Paul of OK, Dawn told Rapidash to go back to school as fast as possible.

**Me: That was a bad bad bad battle. **

**Drew: IT was rushed.**

**May: Hahaha!! Paul's high pitched scream!! **

**Me: I noe**

**Drew: Whatever. **

**May: REvieW!!**


End file.
